


Always With the Fucking Stockings

by tardis-eneth-nin (flippinsirens)



Series: Tumblr Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frottage, M/M, PWP, Stockings, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippinsirens/pseuds/tardis-eneth-nin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked: wincest with frottage and lacy stockings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always With the Fucking Stockings

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine so if you could let me know of any down in the comments, that'd be awesome, thank you! Enjoy!

"Don't say a word, bitch." Dean ground out through clenched teeth. 

Sam only chuckled and shook his head. It was a surprise, to say the least, when he had taken off Dean's pants and realized that the other had on black stockings. 

And not just any black stockings, either. These were profoundly decorative, something that a porn star would probably wear, with all its designs running together and the sheer feel of them. Perfectly smooth despite the design and completely astonishing for two reasons: 1) Dean was wearing them and his legs were completely shaven and 2) it only managed to make the deep arousal and want in Sam that much more intense.

There was something oddly intoxicating and wrong about Dean, his badass big brother, the tough-guy, the man who wasn't afraid to get dirty in a hunt, wearing something like this. Sam supposed that was possibly the very thing making him want to take Dean right now.

He kissed his way towards Dean's stomach, bypassing his groin, from the base of the other's ankle, letting his breath and lips caress every bit of his older brother, reveling in the light shudders he could feel every so often. His frame covered Dean's as he slid into his place between Dean's legs, rocking their hips together without preamble or warning. Dean hissed and fisted his hands in the lapels of Sam's open shirt--so not fair that Sam was still mostly clothed but, at the moment, Dean didn't care; he's waited all day to get his hands on his brother--tugging him down for a wet, sloppy kiss that was nothing but tongue and teeth and purewantneed as Dean rocked up into him. 

Dean's cock was red and already leaking against his stomach when Sam grabbed a hold of his hands and forced them against the mattress, pinning them down. Sam rocked his hips harder against Dean's, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the other's neck.

"Fuck, Sammy..." Dean breathed as he arched his back into the other. The friction was fucking awesome, the rough material of Sam's jeans against his hard and sensitive cock, the way Sam's large hands covered his own and held them perfectly still and, fuck, Dean hoped that there would be bruises tomorrow, the way the other's heat soaked into Dean's skin even through Sam's layers of clothes. 

Sam huffed out a small laugh and nipped Dean's shoulder, rutting against him frantically for a moment before it was too much and he had to get his dick out now just so that he could feel Dean's against his. 

But, jesus, those stockings. All Sam wanted to do was just run his hands and fingers against the material, make trails with his lips and tongue from the top of Dean's thighs to the bottom of the stockings. 

Grinding his hips against Dean's again and claiming Dean's mouth with his, Sam, in all his fine subtlety, lifted one of Dean's legs and placed it on his shoulder, holding onto it just above the knee, his fingers digging into flesh and muscle and smooth lace. It was just as smooth, if not more so, as the slick on their groins and stomachs, making the friction hurt a little less and feel so much better. 

The room was filled with the sounds of slick flesh sliding against one another, Dean's gasps and moans, and the creaky bed frame as they moved against each other, as they kissed heatedly and passionately, as they clutched at each other and nipped and licked sensitive flesh and lips.

Dean felt the hot coil low in his abdomen and tried to hold out but Sammy, his Sammy was just too much. After all day of waiting and all that fucking teasing and now the heat, the rutting, the friction, the sheer size of Sammy dominating him, was too much. He needed release and Sam biting and sucking at his thigh where the stockings ended, moving back and forth in the space between his bent knee and the hem of the stockings, was definitely helping. He rocked his hips as much as he could into Sam as Sam rocked back harshly and soon--yes--fucking hell--right there--Oh, Sam, Sammy, fuck yeah baby boy, so good...

Sam collapsed on top of Dean soon after, both of them still shuddering a little from it all, making Dean's leg fall back onto the bed. Their breaths were harsh, coming out in deep pants as they tried to catch it. However, it was Sam that moved first, propping himself up onto his elbows, obviously not caring that their mess was all over their stomach and was currently squishing between them. He leaned forward a little, their spent cocks dragging against one another's and eliciting a hiss from both men, to press a chaste kiss to Dean's kiss-swollen and bitten lips. 

He pulled back and, "You should definitely wear these more often, Dean."

Dean only hmm'd his acknowledgement of the statement before squirming a little under Sam. "Get off, ya moose." He grumbled somewhat incoherently. 

When Sam was situated behind Dean and had brought the older brother towards him, back to chest, ass to groin, he kissed Dean's shoulder, Dean finally said, "I'll think about it, but I make no promises..." in a sleepy whisper.

Sam smiled triumphantly and let his hand slowly wander up and down Dean's waist and thigh, passing over the lace stocking every so often, imagining the same material covering Dean's cock and everything Sam could do to him...

He made a mental note to order it online tomorrow.


End file.
